Growing Up
by prettylittleliar17
Summary: Aria was always Ali's unique best friend. The one with a pink stripe in her hair, and a mysterious past. Jason was always Ali's older brother. The one behind a locked door, that happened to drink to much. When the two broken souls fall into each other what happens?


_**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters.**_

His night began the way most of his nights began back then. Ian, Garrett, and him met at some party and got completely and totally wasted. As usual he stumbled in through the front door seeing Aria Montgomery sitting on the couch scribbling in what could only be a diary.

Aria was one of Alison's little friends. She was different from the rest of them, unlike the other girls, she wasn't following Alison's every wish. She had a pink stripe in her black hair, and when you looked at her, you just thought rebellious. She had a different attitude, a different style, he had no clue why Ali was even friends with her.

It's not like he ever complained about it. He fancied her, not like he'd ever let anyone know he fancied a girl who wasn't even in high school yet. This time next year, she was going to be fresh meat at the high school, just like the rest of Ali's friends. Aria looked up from her diary rolling her eyes not even trying to hide her annoyance.

"Last time I checked this was my house," I slurred grabbing a bottle of water.

"Unbelievable," she said loud enough for me to hear collecting the sheet she was wrapped in. "You come home at two in the morning reeking of alcohol and pot," she rolled her eyes clenching her fists. She would never admit that she cared for Jason. Alison would probably kill her if her ever told her how she thought Jason was quite sexy, in that mysterious older boy kind of way.

"What's your point?" Jason questioned falling onto the couch.

"My point?" She screeched hitting him in the chest. "My point is that your a coward slowly killing yourself." Aria was on the verge of screaming at him, not caring how many people in the house were asleep. Lately she'd been living at Alison's house, she hadn't been home in over a week, and no one even wondered why. No one, besides Jason. No matter how much he fancied her, he was going to be damned before anyone got to speak to him that way.

"I'm not a coward," he said getting to his feet, standing only inches from her. He could smell her perfume, and feel her breathing against his face. It was almost enough to make him forget what they were yelling about. Almost. Aria shoved him back making him fall on the couch again.

"You're a fucking coward, you aren't living. You're killing yourself, and you wont let anyone help you." Now Aria was screaming, not even caring that she had probably woken up everyone in the house. "All you care about is drugs and sex," she shook her head taking a deep breath trying to calm herself down.

"Why Aria you're acting as if you actually care," Jason said with the raise of his eyebrow. "Perhaps you've got a school girl crush on me?" Jason was trying to make light of the situation. The last thing he needed was his mother waking up. He would be getting his ass chewed for the millionth time that week if she found out he'd come home like this for the fifth night in a row.

"Grow the fuck up," Aria hissed wrapping the sheet around her body. "I care about you Jason. You've got all this potential and you're throwing it away." Jason noticed the way her chest rose and fell with each breath she took. He noticed the swell of her breasts basically popping out of her tank top, he even noticed her perfect legs.

Before Jason registered what he was doing, he had gotten to his feet standing inches from Aria. It might have been the drunken haze, or all the pot, but the way Aria's lips were set in that perfectly plump pout made him want to kiss her. And he was going to. Without warning he pressed his lips to Aria. The kiss was not gentle like Aria assumed her first kiss would have been, it was passionate. Aria had dreamed about kissing Jason this way for years, she just thought she'd know what to do. At a loss of thought she wrapped her arms around his neck granting his tongue access.

How they'd gone from screaming to making out was beyond Aria's understanding. She was pissed that Jason was throwing his life away. Maybe it was because as much as she hated to admit it, she was more like Jason, than anyone else. She often found herself sympathizing with his situations. Jason was the first to break the kiss pulling back slightly.

"We shouldn't do this," he announced realizing what was about to happen. Neither of them wanted to stop.

"We shouldn't," Aria agreed letting the sheet finally drop. She noticed Jason's eyes roam over her body before giving a slight groan. "No one needs to know," she said closing the short distance. She wasn't sure what was coming over her, maybe it was the lust of the situation, but she didn't want whatever this was to stop. Not now.

Jason didn't have time to agree before Aria pushed him onto the couch. She swung her small legs across his laps straddling him placing light kissed on his neck. She'd grown to know the things Jason would like. She'd witnessed enough of Jason's make out sessions to understand certain things drove him crazy.  
"You're my sisters best friend," he whispered making no move to stop her as she peeled his shirt from his body, kissing down his chest.

"Details," she whispered making her way back to his lips. Jason couldn't deny the attraction, his member was pressing against Aria, making it that much harder to concentrate on why they should stop. She was only fourteen while he was seventeen, there are reasons this shouldn't be happening.

"Stop," Jason said more forcefully pushing her off him. "We can't. You're fourteen fucking years old!" Jason screeched grabbing his shirt from the floor. "I don't even like you," he hissed pushing her off his lap. This wasn't going to happen, Jason at least had some self control.

"Fine," Aria said with a slick smile. She knew he wanted this just as much as she did, his erection that had been pressed against him. "I'm going to bed," Aria announced walking up the stairs. Suddenly Aria had all the courage in the world walking into Jason's room. She'd never been in his room before, usually the door was locked. There were bottles of beer scattered around the floor, black curtains, and joints in the ashtray. It was a perfect replication of Jason. Aria slid a finger over the headboard before peeling her night shirt off her body, tossing it at the entrance of the door. She left herself in only a bra, and boy shorts.

"Aria," Jason said picking up the shirt tossing it back at her. "Go to bed," he said pinching the bridge of his nose. He never should have kissed her, he never should have let things get this far.

"I am," she said shrugging her shoulders crawling in the bed. "Spencer and Hannah are in the guest room," she explained crawling under the blanket. "Ali told me to sleep in here because you wouldn't be home," she explained a smile tracing at her lips.

"Fine I'll be on the couch," he said simply turning to walk away as Aria closed the door before he could leave.

"Like I said, no one needs to know," she whispered pushing Jason against a wall. "It can be our little secret," she whispered against Jason's ear placing a light kiss on his neck. "I won't tell Ali, or Hanna, or Spencer, and you won't tell Ian, or Garrett," she said putting her slender arms around his neck pressing her breasts against his chest. Jason gave a small groan as Aria pulled him onto the bed with her.

"Our secret," he repeated finally giving into the sensation Aria was giving him. He knew this wasn't right, but how could something that felt so wrong, feel so right?Jason pressed his body to hers falling into the bed on top of her. "Fuck," he mumbled looking over her body.

Aria knew Jason was anything but inexperienced the way she was, he had a different girl home with him almost every night. Aria couldn't bring herself to care, the only thing she could care about was the fact that they were making out. Jason's hands were soon lightly wandering to Aria's back unsnapping her bra slowly taking it off her before tossing it across the room, leaving it in a pile with the rest of her cloths.

Jason pulled away from the kiss making Aria moan slightly at the lost contact. It was soon replaced with Jason kissing her left breast. As soon as his lips met her bare skin she closed her eyes in pure ecstasy. He was leaving a tingling sensation with every place he kissed, every place he touched. Normally she is careful about letting anyone see her this way. Normally she didn't let anyone see this much of her. Tonight the thought never crossed her mind. The thought of Jason seeing the scars never crossed her mind. Jason kissed, sucks, licks, nips, at the burn scars. Aria jumps slightly when he moves from her breasts to her panty line hooking his fingers in them to pull them down. Jason kissed the inside of her thighs. Aria runs her fingers through his hair closing her eyes slightly

"You don't have to do that," Aria said feeling Jason's breath against her sex. Aria wasn't all that sure on the protocol for a night like this, but she didn't think that was part of it.

"I want to," he said simply with a huskiness to his voice. Jason wasn't even undressed yet, and Aria knew she was wetter than she'd ever been before. Her heart was pounding against her chest, she was worried he would be able to hear it, or that it would pop out of her chest.

"Okay," Aria said the instant his tongue circles her clit, her hands are running through his hair, and she's squirming against his every touch. She found her hips bucking involuntarily and her hands were pushing him closer to her. Jason was amused by her squirming, he was amused by the effect he was having on her.

"Fuck Jason," Aria gasps when he starts sucking on her clit. Jason knew she was close from the way her breathing started becoming erratic, and the way seeming to squirm even more at his every touch. When Jason moves down and thrusts his tongue inside her she comes undone on the spot digging her nails into his back. The sensation only got Jason harder if that was even possible.

Jason laps at her juices until her body completely relaxes, and her breathing returns to normal. Or at least somewhat normal.

"You're overdressed," Aria announced pushing him so that she was now straddling him. She peeled off his shirt of the second time that night, marveling at his perfectly sculpted chest. Then she made her way to unbuttoning her pants pushing them to his ankles. Aria leaned over to his night stand, knowing exactly where he kept the condoms, before rolling one over his member. They didn't bother to talk, because it wouldn't have changed what was going to happen.

Aria slowly lowered herself onto him wrapping her arms around his neck. She was letting out small moans as Aria and him fell into blissful oblivion with each other.

**_A/N: This is three years ago. The next chapter is going to be written from Aria's POV and it's going to be three years later. So Aria will be 17 and Jason will be 20. REVIEW, let me know what you think?(: _**

**_I know the Lemon isn't the best. Whoops. _**

**_xoxoxoxo_**


End file.
